High School Reunion
by Melissa Kutcher
Summary: Marco meets his old girlfriend at his reunion and helps her out of a jam.


High School Reunion  
by Melissa Kutcher  
  
  
Marco Lopez walked into the gymnasium of his alma mater, St. Mary's High School, for his ten year high school reunion, humming the school's fight song. In high school, he lettered in football, where he was a starter at right tackle, basketball, where he was a starter at guard, and track, where he threw the shot put and discus. He can still remember winning the state football championship his senior year.  
  
"Hey, Marco, old buddy!" Juan Mendoza yelled.  
  
"Hola, Juan! Que paso?" Marco asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm doing great! Are you still a fireman for the county?" Juan asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. That keeps me real busy," Marco said.  
  
"And out of trouble, I hope," Juan teased.  
  
"We got to get together for a beer and a game of pool sometime," Marco said.  
  
"Hey Juan, Marco! It's good to see you guys," Paul Johnston yelled.  
  
Marco and Juan greeted their buddy with a hug.  
  
"How are you doing, Paul? Marco is a fireman for the county and I own five gas stations," Juan told Paul.  
  
"I'm still in the Navy. I'm stationed in San Diego," Paul said.  
  
"Are you married yet, Marco?" Juan asked.  
  
"No, but when you're competing against an accident-prone paramedic-Romeo who swoons at every available woman, it's hard," Marco teasingly said.  
  
"Well, we have to find a woman to play with your fireman's pole," Paul joked.  
  
"I married Joanie right out of high school. We have five children already," Juan said.  
  
"I met Carolyn during a USO tour in Vietnam. We were married two year after that, and we have two children now," Paul said.  
  
  
  
'Well men, what are we waiting for? Let's join the party!" Juan said.  
  
###  
  
A banner that said "Welcome Class of '64" greeted the St. Mary' alumni that came back to the scene of their youth. Marco, Juan, and Paul renewed old acquaintances and shared classroom memories.  
  
"Hey, Marco, remember me?" a woman asked from behind him.  
  
"Carmelita Gonzalez, estas todavia muy bonita," Marco said.  
  
"Gracias, Marco. You still look great. I saw your picture in the paper when you saved that little boy's life," Carmelita said.  
  
"When are you due?" Marco asked a very pregnant Carmelita.  
  
"The twins aren't due for another month. I'm divorced now," Carmelita said.  
  
"Lo siento," Marco said.  
  
"Actually, it's the best thing I have ever done. He was a no good loser," Carmelita said.  
  
"Do you remember the cheer you did whenever we played Poly High?" Marco asked.  
  
"Poly High! Poly High! Kissed the girls and made them cry!" Carmelita yelled.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some punch," Marco said, escorting Carmelita to a table.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. We'll get a chance to catch up with each other's lives," Carmelita said.  
  
###  
  
  
  
"I see that you ran into your old girlfriend, buddy," Paul said.  
  
"What happened between the two of you. You had a great thing going there," Juan asked.  
  
"We grew apart after high school. We decided that it would be better if we broke up. I haven't seen her in nine years," Marco said.  
  
"I heard that Carmelita's ex-husband left her for a stripper. The divorce became final two weeks ago," Juan said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Joanie's a paralegal for Carmelita's attorney," Juan said.  
  
###  
  
As the evening wore on, Marco and the other football team members in attendance posed for pictures and movies with the state championship trophy.   
  
"Welcome St. Mary's Class of 1966. I hope that you all having a good time," Steve Springer, the debate team captain, said enthusiastically.  
  
"Do you want to have dinner sometime?" Marco asked Carmelita.  
  
"Of course. I'd love to," Carmelita told Marco.  
  
"Now, let's have a few world from our Prom King and Queen, Marco Lopez and Conchita Hernandez," Steve said.  
  
"It's great to be back with all of you. I had a super time this evening. Let's continue the fun," Conchita said.  
  
"I have never liked Conchita," Paul whispered to Juan.  
  
"Let's have a moment of silence for those classmates who died in the past ten years," Marco said.  
  
After a few seconds, Marco said, "Let's party!"  
  
Everyone at the reunion started to do the Twist.  
  
When Marco returned to the table he and Carmelita were sharing, Marco sang "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"With an invitation like that, how can I refuse," Carmelita said.  
  
While dancing to their song, "Our Day Will Come", Marco and Carmelita started kissing.  
  
Carmelita's water broke and Marco helped her to the locker room. He had Juan call an ambulance.  
  
  
  
Bob Bellingham and Craig Brice from Station 51 arrived fifteen minutes later.  
  
"What do we have, Marco?" Bellingham asked.  
  
"She's in full labor and carrying twins," Marco told Bellingham and Brice.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" Brice asked.  
  
"Three minutes," Marco answered.  
  
Juan, Steve, and Paul kept the schoolmates away from the locker room, while Marco, Bellingham, and Brice delivered the first of Carmelita's twins, a healthy boy.  
  
"El bebe es muy guapo," Marco said to Carmelita, gently kissing her on the forehead.  
  
The other baby was a breech. Bellingham was able to turn the baby around for a normal delivery.  
  
Carmelita's second baby, a girl, was breathing normally.  
  
As Bellingham and Brice were getting Carmelita and her children ready for the ambulance, Marco tried to help clean up.  
  
"Go back to your reunion and have a good time. We got it from here," Bellingham said.  
  
"We really appreciated your help," Brice said.  
  
Marco then kissed Carmelita and her children while Bellingham and Brice smiled.  
  
When Marco left the locker room, he was greeted with thunderous applause.  
  
###  
  
"And now for the final award of the evening. It is the Outstanding Alumni Award. This year's recipient will be the grand marshall of this year's homecoming parade, receive a lifetime pass to all St. Mary's school events, and will be inducted into the St. Mary's Hall of Fame. The recipient will also receive a plaque. The award winner has served his community by working with Toys for Tots as a fund raiser, and is active as a St. Mary's church member. He has also served for the past seven years as a fireman for the county, the last three years at Station 51. Congratulations Marco Lopez," Steve said.  
  
###  
  
The next day, Marco had to drive the squad to Rampart. While Roy and Johnny were helping the doctors with the accident victims, Marco visited Carmelita.  
  
"Marco, thanks for everything. It's because of you and your friends, my little angels are alive," Carmelita said.  
  
"Are we still on for dinner?" Marco asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure little Graciella and Marco would love to see you," Carmelita said.  
  
Marco smiled as he left the room. As he headed back to the squad, he was humming "Our Day Will Come".  
  



End file.
